Polyvinyl chloride (PVC) flooring compositions require a number of important properties in order to be saleable. Excellent color and light stabilities are very important properties. Moreover, degradation by the action of heat during molding is a major problem in the use of PVC or similar vinyl halide resins. Various additives have been proposed as stabilizers to provide color, heat and light stabilities in the manufacture of flooring tile or sheets. It is well known to use stabilizer systems and, in particular, a polyhydric alcohol such as pentaerythritol and a metal salt are known to impart excellent heat and light stabilities to PVC flooring. Unfortunately, pentaerythritol has a high water absorption and the PVC binder for these highly filled flooring compositions is highly water permeable. Absorption of water causes swelling of the installed flooring and swelling is particularly offensive in the case of tile. Tightly fitted tile pieces buckle irreversibly, thereby destroying the appearance and utility of the floor. The problems of swelling and buckling are also found to a lesser extent in continuous PVC flooring sheets. Examples of patent literature on vinyl halide resin stabilizer compositions containing polyols and mixed metal salts include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,269,743 and 4,269,744 that disclose a polyhydric alcohol such as pentaerythritol in combination with a higher fatty acid salt of calcium/zinc or barium/zinc.